


I.L.Y.A.F.

by topwann



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topwann/pseuds/topwann
Summary: Irene finds herself attracted for the very first time, to a mysterious short haired girl who keeps on beating her to her favorite vending machine.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Vending Machine

Irene hated getting in lines.

Queing. Waiting to be seated. Waiting in traffic. Waiting in the subway. Waiting for a ride. 

**Waiting in general.**

Her sister always reminded her of how impatient she was when they were younger, “You’re such an impatient prick.” She had told her one time while they were waiting for the dough to rise and Irene wanted to put it in the oven already. They were around 12 and 7 respectively and their mother was teaching them how to make bread. “Patience is a virtue.”

_“Yeah, but time is gold. Gold shines. Virtue doesn’t. Loser.”_

She remembered her sister cursing under her breath and ignoring her for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, her is motto is still the same up to this day.

Time is gold. Time is precious. Time is of the essence.

And _waiting_ is such a waste of time. If there was a way she could speed things up, she’d find it and she’d do it. 

That brings her here in the present, in this newly renovated european styled cafe that had people all over Seoul flocking because of a stupid milk drink. Seulgi, her bear personified bestfriend and Yeri, the spawn of satan (if she isn’t satan herself) had been bugging her for over a week to buy and taste the superstar of all milk drinks.

And the moment Irene saw the line (which was half a kilometer long she swears in her mind),she knew agreeing to this was a mistake.

She can almost feel her veins popping.

**“How long is this gonna take?”**

“20...30 minutes? But I swear this drink is so worth the wait!” Seulgi, sensing her disdain for waiting, put an arm around her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Unnie, this drink is ORGASMIC.” Yeri’s voice came a little loud, earning them a couple of stares from the people in the line. “Once you’ve tasted it, you can’t help but want more and more and before you know it, you’re addicted to the bliss.”

“Yah! Kim Yerim!” Seulgi’s scandalized face was almost too funny to ignore but seeing the line infront of them irritated her so much that she couldn’t even let out a giggle.

“What! I’m just saying.”

“Yes but don’t say orgasm in public, sheez.”

“Why not? It’s an expression.”

“It’s inappropriate! And people around us might misunderstand.”

“Who cares? orgasm orgasm orgasm org—“

See? Spawn of satan.

“Screw this, I’m going to the vending machine.” She left the two girls squabbling, probably not even aware that she’s left them already.

The nearest vending machine was closer to her office than to the cafe, which was better because she wouldn’t have to walk far to get back to work. _Talk about efficiency_.

Vending machines are _heaven sent_. She likes things like this. Quick and efficient. No waiting just to get a drink. As long you got money, you can get your drink and your change in less than a minute. No unnecessary polite conversations to be made, no pretentious smiles, no men coming on to her every minute...

It’s just the vending machine and her.

_How easy._

She lets out a sigh in relief as she turns around the corner.

**Aaand there’s someone using the machine.**

Irene can feel herself frowning, again. She had to remind herself that she doesn’t own the machine so it’s okay. _Let it go._

Her attention goes back to the person using the vending machine.

A short brown haired girl wearing an oversized plaid shirt, cropped jeans and vans, probably around her age. Same height as hers. 

_Or probably a little bit shorter._

The first thing Irene notices is the girl’s fashion sense.

She’s wearing light clothes on such a cold day.

Then Irene notices her cheek dimple.

And her side profile.

_Pretty_. She thinks to herself.

The short haired girl contemplates on what to press and Irene just stands there, slightly aware that she’s staring at a stranger.

_Ok maybe this is getting inappropriate._ She averts her gaze and stares on the blue and pink neon light signage above them instead which says _‘Everyone is an Artist’._

The girl finally presses something and gets her drink. It’s a _canned green tea_ , Irene notes.

They catch each others eyes for a second and the girl half smiles at Irene, just enough that her dimple shows.

And she’s gone.

And Irene’s left standing there, thinking _how pretty the girl’s smile is._

What was she doing there again?

_Oh right. A drink._

She quickly gets a chocolate milk and sets off.


	2. Crush... and Burn

“Irene we’re getting coffee. Wanna come?” 

Irene doesn’t bother looking up at her desk and just raises her eyebrow in acknowledgement, “I’m just finishing this report, go ahead.” she replies, her fingers never leaving the keyboard.

“Ok! Do you want anything then?”

Irene pauses, “Hmm.. Where are you getting drinks?”

“Same place as yesterday.”

“Ugh. Forget it. I’ll just get my own.” She continues typing with a scowl on her face.

Yeri makes a stop on her desk before leaving, “ _Unnie_ , one of these days you’re gonna _regret_ not waiting for that drink.” 

“If it means waiting for a year before I get my drink, then no thanks.” She snarkily replies and waves them off.

“What is wrong with her? Is she menopausal?” Yeri mumbles the question to Seulgi who in turn fell on a fit of giggles.

“Yaish! Go before I throw my stapler at your face.”

Irene curses under her breath and the duo was gone, leaving the place quiet and deserted. The only thing Irene hears is the clicking sound of her keyboard. It didn’t take her long before she finished her report. 

_And there’s nothing left to do._

She sighs and takes off her glasses. She cracks her neck and then remembers how her mom reprimanded her from doing so. _‘It’s a bad habit and you should stop it.’_ she’d told her.

She unties her hairbun instead, letting her now wavy hair fall down below her shoulders. “There’s nothing left to do.” She repeats to herself. **_“Should I get a coffee?”_**

She gets up and wears her coat before she could answer herself.

* * *

The cool breeze brushes against her skin as she opens the glass doors. Irene shivers a little. She likes the cold weather but she hates feeling cold, if that even makes sense. She hates how she’s weak against the cold and shivers easily, but likes the sight of snow and everything that’s connected to winter. 

Another cold breeze spreads against her face and Irene shivers again. She reminds herself to get a hotpack on her way home.

As she turns around the corner, a familiar short brown hair catches her eyes.

It’s _her_.

**The pretty, short haired girl from yesterday.**

She didn’t seem to notice her presence so Irene walks closely behind her, quietly. 

And the girl beat her to the vending machine. _Again_.

She continues to watch the girl biting her lip as she fishes her pocket for a few quarters.

Usually, slow people irritate Irene. _Big time_. But she’s not irritated. _Why was she not irritated?_ The girl had taken her time choosing a drink and Irene took this time to observe the girl properly; she’s wearing a dark blue wool sweater, black pants and black boots. 

The girl wasn’t wearing any coat but she looked so...

_**Warm**._

The girl just radiates warmth.

_Like a cup of hot chocolate during snowy days_.

_Like a thick warm blanket during cold, rainy nights._

_Like a a tight hug after crying for hours._

Irene would bet a decent amount of money that the girl gives warm hugs. 

She could use one now.

The short haired girl (finally) puts the coins in the machine, presses a button and gets her drink. It’s a canned green tea again. Irene wonders if that drink is any good.

The girl sees her and smiles a little with her dimples showing, just like her smile yesterday, no signs of familiarity on whether she remembers Irene or not. _Does she not remember me? That’s odd._ Irene usually makes an immediate impression on people because of her face. People would always remember her because, _well in her bestfriend’s words,_ she’s insanely pretty. She’s not a narcissist but she’s used to hear this from people. They’d remember her easily, no one had ever asked twice for her name, it’s always been like that.

This girl didn’t even give an acknowledging bow or raised an eyebrow or anything. Anything that would tell Irene that she remembers her, that they were in this same exact position yesterday. 

The girl just smiles the same way she did before and walks past Irene.

_Ah! I’m wearing specs today!_ She thinks. _Yes, that must be it._

She reaches to take off her glasses and then she realizes that the girl sat on the bench beside the vending machine.

_Is she gonna stay here and drink her tea?_

Suddenly, Irene is aware of her very presence. She inches her way towards the vending machine, her attention divided between her usual drink and the pretty girl sitting a meter away from her. She quickly puts in a few quarters and punches in her choice.

Maybe because it was cold, or her trembling hands or her nerves but Irene accidentally drops the drink before she could even pick it up fully.

To her further embarassment, her milk chocolate rolls over to the _pretty girl’s_ side and completely stopped when it bumped on her boots.

**Goddammit**. 

Irene crouched her way towards the pretty girl to pick up the (stupid) drink but the girl bent down first, beating her to it.

And everything that followed happened in slow motion in Irene’s eyes.

The pretty girl hands her the drink, with a friendlier smile on her face. A few strands of her hair hang over her eyes, which appeared like perfect little crescents as she smiled. Her cheeks looks so plump and soft that Irene had the sudden urge to pinch it. Her dimples was also much deeper than she had previously thought. 

_**She’s so much beautiful up close.** _

“ _Here_.” The girl says softly as she hands Irene her drink.

_Alright_. _She has a fucking lovely voice as well._

Irene was suddenly very aware that she’s staring. “Thanks.” She takes the drink, her index finger briefly making contact with the pretty girl’s hands. 

_Irene swears she didn’t do it on purpose._

She then stood up, awkwardness filling her body and walked away. 

If she wasn’t so awkward and had been her usual confident self, she would’ve thought of sitting next to the girl and hang out for a few minutes while drinking her chocolate milk. _Maybe exchange a few words. Get her name or something._

**Maybe ask her out for a drink.**

But her mind was blank (since the finger touching) and her idea was a few seconds too late. 

Irene glanced at the girl before turning around the corner. She looked so alone in that bench.

She mentally kicked herself for such a wasted opportunity.

* * *

When Irene got home, she asked her roommate Joy what it feels like to have a crush.

“What? _You_? You have a _crush_?” Her roommate asks, in a teasing tone. She had been living with Joy since who knows when and if there’s any expert in terms of romance, there’s no doubt that it’s Joy. She’s had fair share of heartbreaks, quite a few flings, two or three real relationships. Irene witnessed it all, while staying single the whole time.

That’s why if anyone would understand her current predicament right now, it’s Joy.

“Don’t act so surprised.”

“Well, it’s a freaking miracle somebody caught your eye. So tell me...”

“I honestly don’t know.” Irene huffs, “How do you even know it’s a crush?”

“Like... I don’t know. You just feel it.”

“That’s not very helpful.”

“Tell me what happened.”

Irene contemplates for a few seconds on whether to create a less clichéd version of the story or to just be honest and tell her everything. She decides to go for the latter (one, because it’s less of a hassle and two, because she wanted to know what the fuck she’s feeling)

“So, I kinda bumped into this girl yesterday. At the vending machine near work.” She starts, “She smiled as she passed by me and I thought she’s pretty.”

Joy smiles knowingly at her and gestures for her to continue.

“And I bumped into her again earlier, which was weird right? I mean who bumps into a stranger two nights in a row? Anyway, she beat me to the vending machine and…”

“And?”

“And you know how slow people irritate me? Well, she took her time choosing her drink but I didn’t get irritated. In fact I found it really cute.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And then when it was my turn, I dropped my drink and it kinda rolled over to her side and she handed it to me and our fingers briefly made in contact and…” Irene catches her breath. Her eyes fall on Joy and she realizes her room mate is enjoying every bit of this way too much.

“ _And_?” 

“And I haven’t stopped thinking about her eversince.” Irene cringes at her choice of words. _What the hell was happening to her?_ She just wanted a drink yesterday and now, she’s stuck with an overwhelming feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

Joy giggles (annoyingly), “So did you get her name or something?”

“No. After I heard her voice, I froze. How can someone sound so beautiful? I got my drink, thanked her and ran away.” Irene burries her face in her hands, “Why did I do that?”

Joy laughs out loud, too loud for Irene’s liking so she throws a pillow on her face. “Gay panic.”

“What?”

“ _Gay panic_.” Joy repeats.

“What’s that?”

“When you feel panic around someone of the same sex because you are attracted to them.” Joy explains cooly, “So yey congrats, you have a crush!”

Irene rests head against the couch and stares at the ceiling

_Huh. So this is what a crush feels like._

“And sorry to say this but this is probably then end of your love story. You lost your window earlier.”

_Wait, what window now?_

Irene stood up so fast she got a little head rush. “What window?”

“Well, like you said, who bumps into a stranger two nights in a row? let alone three? Unless you’re living in the same building.” Joy shrugs and pats Irene on the back, “I’m sorry but the chance of you seeing her again is very slim.”

Irene nods in defeat and excuses herself. She mutters a soft ‘thanks’ to her room mate and walks dejectedly to her room.

“Well, if in case you see her again, get her name and introduce yourself as a good person!” Joy shouts as Irene closes her doors.

_As if I’m gonna see her again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO INSPIRED BECAUSE WENDY IS FINALLY HAVING A SOLO.
> 
> and I feel like OT5 is happening after that.
> 
> I still miss wenrene tho.


	3. First Impression Lasts. Not.

Crossing paths with the cute girl for three consecutive days would be too much, wouldn’t it? It doesn’t happen in real life. That would be like the universe telling her, _‘Suck it up. How many more signs do you need?’_

Or at least, that’s what Irene imagined. To be honest, she’s not a big believer of signs and that destiny crap. _To be even more honest_ , she’s never thought about destiny willingly. She’s never been attracted to anyone before. She never imagined herself being with someone, in a _romantic_ sense. She never felt the need to. She realized early that she didn’t like guys and most women hate her.

Heck, even Joy didn’t like her at first. When she later asked her about it Joy said, _“Well I thought I was the prettiest girl in South Korea until I met you.”_

_“Is that the reason why most girls don’t like me?”_

_Joy gave her a once-over look and said, “Duh. Nobody likes a reminder that they’re ugly.”_

_“I do that?”_

_“No. But your face does.”_

Irene thought it was shallow and ridiculous but she’s not one to dwell on emotions so she decided to live the rest of her life not caring about what people think. So yeah, she never gave a damn about both guys and girls. She’s not a robot though, contrary to what Yeri thinks. Of course she appreciates beauty, but it was never enough to cause butterflies in her stomach.

**She’s never had a crush before.**

_Until now._

But she shouldn’t because she’s not gonna see her again. Right?

_Right._

But the truth is, she’s still hoping to see the girl again. Even if the chances were below zero. She found herself ~~standing~~ _waiting_ infront of the vending machine, for 10 minutes now, in the hopes that the cute girl would pop up any minute.

After what feels like forever, she realizes how stupid she's acting so she finally pushes the button and settles for the milk chocolate drink. She was rounding the corner when she hears a voice.

It’s _her_.

**The pretty girl, talking to someone on her phone.**

Irene’s first instinct was to hide behind the corner, slowly peeking to see the girl standing in front of the vending machine. She doesn’t seem to notice her and Irene contemplates if she should go around the back, pretend she just got there and get another drink. _Maybe finally introduce herself._

“I’m still not sure. Can I just skip it?” The pretty girl says on the phone, “I’m not in the mood for anything fancy.” 

She pauses and sighs. “Yeah, I know.”

_How can someone’s sigh be attractive?_ Irene thinks she must be losing her mind. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

Another pause.

“Yes, I’ll be there. I told you, didn’t I?”

Irene suddenly feels the guilt creeping up to her. She knows it’s bad to eavesdrop but her feet just wouldn’t move. She wonders if the shorter girl is talking to someone _dear_. A girl as pretty as her is most likely in a relationship. Her heart drops. She hasn’t thought this through. _What if she’s already in a committed relationship?_ Worse, _with a guy?_ She’s out here pining over a taken—

“I know Mom, I know. Just... give me more time.” The girl says in resignation. 

_**Whew. Nevermind.** _

But still, that doesn’t mean she’s not in a relationship. _What if—_

“I’ll try to call as much as possible.”

Irene shakes her head and realizes the call is ending. _I’ll never know unless I talk to her. Focus Irene._ She tells herself. She finally decides to make her way around the corner, walking as fast as she could. She finds the girl still on the phone, in front of the vending machine.

_It would be okay for her to approach, right?_

So she inches her way closer to girl vending machine, until she’s a few feet away. 

That’s when she gets caught in yet another daze _again._

The world seemed to have slowed down along with the pretty girl’s movements; her right hand combing through her hair; her eyebrows moving animatedly as she talks; her dimple showing when she purses her lips.

Irene imagines herself finally having the courage to walk right up to her.

 _“Hi! Can I use the vending machine first?_

She can’t say that. Nope. Too cocky.

_“Hi! Would you like to go for a drink somewhere else?_

Why would she use a vending machine if she wanted a drink somewhere else? also, creepy af.

_“Can I get you anything?”_

Might as well get her a table and a menu.

_“No, it’s okay. You go first.”_

That would only work if she offered.

**“Can I help you?”**

Irene snaps back to reality when she realizes the pretty girl is talking to her, covering the receiver of her phone. 

Her kind eyes were staring directly into hers and Irene was suddenly terrified the girl might be seeing through her. She has never felt so exposed.

and then the girl smiles.

_**Fuck**._

Irene freezes, and chokes as soon as she opens her mouth to answer. It was only then that realized she actually held her breath the entire time she was staring at the girl because she was slightly gasping for air.

“Oh my god, are you okay?”

She nods a little too eagerly, “ _Dust_.” she manages an excuse in between coughs.

“So, can I help you?”

The girl touches her shoulder and her mind goes blank again.

**“I need to use the vending machine and you’re in my way.”**

_Did she just—_

**No no no no no noooo**

That’s not how it was supposed to—!!!

“Oh. Right! I’m so so sorry.” The girl apologized and moved away, going back to the corner, far from Irene.

_**shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.** _

If the earth decides to open up and swallow her right now, she’d gladly let herself be swallowed. If the skies decides to strike some random person with a lightning, she’d be shouting to volunteer herself.

Why did she have to sound so… _feral??????_

It’s ruined. Everything’s ruined.

She couldn’t have fucked this up more.

* * *

**“GUESS WHAT!”** Irene barges in Joy’s room and almost gives the taller girl a heart attack. “I SAW HER AGAIN FOR THE THIRD TIME AND I MADE A COMPLETE FOOL OUT OF MYSELF!!!” She lets herself fall flat down on Joy’s bed.

“What?”

“And now she probably hates me too!” She answers helplessly with her face against the pillow.

Joy sighs and pulls her up up.“Ok waaaalk me through it, unnie. Walk me through it.”

So Irene fills up the taller girl with what happened earlier that day. She was almost crying after she finished talking.

“Heyy." Joy rubs her back. "I thought you were kind of a bitch at first but look at us now.”

“Yes! That’s the problem! She’d have to get to know me so I could show her the real me but how could I do that when we’re never gonna see each other again?”

“Maybe it’s not that bad.”

“Joy. I snapped at her.”

“Well, maybe she won’t remember it the next time you see each other.”

Irene’s face lights up, _“You really think so?_ ”

“Oh no, first impression lasts. I’m just trying to cheer you up.” 

She kicks the taller girl’s leg. Joy laughs and gets up. She offers her a comforting smile and extends her hands.

“Don’t worry about it.” Joy pulls up the older girl. “When you see her again, make a better impression then. Now get out of my room so I can get my beauty sleep.” She leads the Irene out of the door.

“What should I do?”

“Anything. The bar is very low. You’ll be fine.”

The door closes.

Irene was a mess the following day, she couldn’t sleep a wink. She replayed the ‘unfortunate incident’ in her head like a hundred times, which was so unlike her since she really didn’t dwell on things. Or maybe because, there hasn’t really been an embarassing moment in her life, until yesterday. So she spent the whole night tossing and turning and before she knew it, the sun was up. To add to the insult, it was her time of the month. _Great._

So one would understand if Irene wasn’t in the mood to go to the vending machine. A part of her wants to see the girl, the other part wants to hide under her desk with a bag of chips and soju.

“I’m getting you a drink, whether you like it or not.” Seulgi announces as she passes by her desk, Yeri closely following behind. “It’ll help.” 

“What?”

“That’s Seulgi’s way of saying _‘You look like shit. We’re getting you a drink so you can feel better and look better.’_ ” Yeri butts in.

Irene glares at the smaller girl and offers Seulgi a sweet smile. If anyone knows her best, it’s gotta be her bear personified bestfriend. The girl doesn’t look like a literal bear but more like a teddy bear. She’s been Irene’s source of comfort since since highschool, college and now, in business. She can stay silent the whole day and Seulgi would still know what’s running through her head. Sometimes it scares her that the bear can actually read her thoughts.

Yeri, on the other hand, is the exact _opposite_. If Seulgi is her comfort, Yeri is her headache. Sometimes she thinks that Yeri’s purpose in her life is to get a rise out of her. Yeri is Seulgi’s younger cousin. When they were in highschool, Yeri was in primary school. She used to so cute in Irene’s eyes, and she’d buy her all kinds of snacks with her allowance. Now she’s just a grown up little shit.

“Just get me a hot chocolate. Please.” She says, “And please get me a pack of extra pads!” 

Yeri gives her an ok sign and she’s alone, once again. There’s no need to go to the vending machine today. 

What a relief.

* * *

When the duo comes back, Yeri tells her she forgot to buy her extra pads. Irene would usually get into sermon mode, but her mood was so flat she let it go. The hot chocolate wasn’t much of a help too.

She spends the whole day on her desk, sighing most of the time. She’s answering clients’ mails here and ther, finishing budget reports for the week, finishing all the paperworks due next week. Everything that could keep her mind off the incident.

_She doesn’t miss the pretty girl. Nope._

Finally, she runs out of things to do and it’s already past 7 o’clock. She gets her things and heads out the door.

_She’s not gonna pass by the vending machine. Nope._

Irene blinks hard and sighs. Her feet refusing to move the other way.

_Maybe just a peek?_

She contemplates and gives in. Her heart feels like it’s about to come out of her chest. She takes a deep breath and walks past the alley near their office.

Irene has no expectations, really. There was _no way_ the girl is there. The chances of her being hit by an asteroid right now is probably higher than seeing the girl for the fourth consecutive day. 

She has no expectations.

_Really._

She glances.

_No fucking way._

…

**The girl is there.**

**In a white shirt and black pants, her coat _on the ground._**

Shaking the vending machine, _aggressively_.

It occurs to her that the shorter girl’s drink might’ve been stuck. 

“Come on you little shit.” The girl grunts.

Before Irene could stop herself, she walks towards _her_.

Then it escalated.

 _She’s_ suddenly pounding and kicking the poor machine.

And that’s when Irene noticed it.

**The tears in the girl’s eyes.**

_Her heart sinks._

Then, the pounding stopped.

and the girl started sobbing.

Before Irene could think, she rushes to the vending machine. She crouches down and opens the flap. “W-wait, what are you—“ The girl was probably shocked to see her but she couldn’t care less. She extends her hand and reaches blindly upwards. Irene has absolutely no idea of what she’s doing but she knew she had to do something. Anything to stop the girl from crying.

_Come on. Come on._

And then a miracle happens.

The drink lands on her hands. It’s a canned green tea.

“Got it!” Irene exclaims triumphantly. She stands up and hands the girl the damned drink.

The girl stares incredulously at her and wipes her tears. She laughs softly.

_Oh god there it is._ Irene’s heart soars she couldn’t help but smile.

Before she knew it, the girl lunges forward and hugs her.

_The girl is hugging her._

**_The pretty girl is freaking hugging her._ **

_Holy cowshit._

Irene catches the scent of her hair, a light hint of vanilla and coconut. Her shirt smells like freshly laundered clothes; clean, powdery and a bit floral. Like a baby.

The girl pulls back after a few seconds, realizing what she did. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hug you out of the blue. I was just so thankful.”

“N-No no no no!” Irene takes a deep breath before continuing, “It’s _okay_.”

The girls looks down her drink shyly and Irene finds it so adorable, “Thank you.” 

Irene bits back a smile and tucks her hair behind her ear. “I’m Irene.” _There, she finally said it._

“My name is Wendy.” 

**Wendy**.

Her name is _Wendy_.

“Like in Peter Pan.” She blurts out before she could stop herself.

Wendy smiles, “Like the fastfood chain.”

Irene laughs, _a little too loudly_ she realizes. She clears her throat, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Wendy.”

**_Pleasure?_ _Who uses the word pleasure these days?_**

“The pleasure is mine.”

_**Ok, maybe the two of them.** _

Wendy opens her mouth, _as if to say something_ gets cut off when someone shouts behind them 

“Unnie! There you are!” Yeri’s voice booms from behind, “I felt bad so I got you your pads! I know you’re menopausal but you really still need to stock up in case _Auntie Flow_ decides to visit. Next time you really should be responsible and buy your own.”

Irene closes her eyes and inhales sharply.

_Oh. She could kill Yeri in 10 different ways right now._

“I mean— Oh. I thought you’re alone. _Oops_.” Yeri’s eyes widens when she sees Wendy, “Hi! Didn’t see you there. I’m Yeri.”

Wendy had to bite her inner cheek to keep herself from laughing, “I’m Wendy."

Irene stares blankly into space, her mind still comprehending how she managed to experience the most romantic and the most embarrassing moment of her on the same day. 

Wendy was the first one to break the awkward silence between the three of them, “So. I guess I’ll see you around, Irene. Thanks again.” She smiles and waves goodbye, leaving Irene and Yeri behind.

“I didn’t really see her there, I swear.”

Irene sighs in exasperation and shrugs.

She would’ve killed Yeri right there and then.

But all she could think about is what Wendy was about to say before Yeri came in.

She really needs to get her ~~heart~~ head checked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's WENRENE day, b*tch.
> 
> *insert Gimme More's intro*
> 
> Still no wenrene in sight.
> 
> I'm okay.

**Author's Note:**

> What was I thinking starting a new fic...
> 
> I just miss wenrene so much.


End file.
